We are Here
by Saliayume
Summary: J'avais presque oublier a quel point cette main contre ma joue pouvait être douce. Mais en même temps... Ça fait mal, la peau que tu effleure de tes doigts me brûle. /Soudaine envie d'écrire après avoir fini Final Fantasy type-0, pardonner (ou pas) toutes les sales fautes qui se trouvent dans le texte !\\


Ce texte est le premier a paraître, mais le dernier a avoir été écrit (vive la logique)... Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire a la première personne et cela se fera surement ressentir et je m'en excuse. Mais j'était tellement au bout du rouleau après avoir fini Type-0 que... Eh bien je n'ai juste pas pu résister ! Il n'y a rien de spéciale écrit entre Machina et Ace dans cet One-shot, ranger vos pancartes anti-yaoi, s'il vous plait ! Mais peut être que sous peu... hu hu ~

.-.-.

Hey. Machina. Tu sait bien que ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'a pas voulu que ça nous arrive. Tu a cru nous aidez, nous sauvez peut être. Tu ne voulait que nous protéger, la classe zéro, Rem... Moi. Je sais pas pourquoi c'est si douloureux, j'ai vraiment donner le meilleur de moi, tu sait. Du moment que j'ai sentit vos forces, a Rem et a toi, je me suis relever et j'ai combattu et je crois bien, que d'une certaine façon, vous nous avez réellement sauver. Merci, Rem, Machina.

C'est difficile de garder les yeux ouvert, j'espère vraiment que tu viendra, que tu nous dira "au revoir" pour nous donner du courage, pour me donner le courage de partir. Oui, s'il te plait, vient me dire que tu te souviendra de moi, de nous. Ce ne sont que de simple pensées et pourtant, je peu sentir les larmes me montez aux yeux, les brûlant, alors que je ravala tant bien que mal ces gouttes amers, une tête vint se poser sur mon épaule. Mes orbes bleu se tourne faiblement vers le visage angélique de Deuce, je ressers sa main dans la mienne et la secoue faiblement.

\- Deuce... Deuce.

Je remue faiblement mon épaule alors que j'essaie de lui faire porter ma faible voix. Mais elle ne réagit pas, ses paupières restent fermement closent alors que sa poitrine, lentement, cesse de se soulever sous son uniforme. Je détourne rapidement le regard, observant les membres de la classe zéro, ma famille. C'est a glacer le sang, ils ont presque tous fermez les yeux, ils ont abandonnez, ils sont partit, pourtant je me souvient encore très bien d'eux. La façon qu'avait Sice de toujours être désagréable au premier abord, cet air enjoué que portait toujours Jack, les chamailleries de Eight et Nine. Une grande inspiration emplis mes poumons avant d'être rejeter par toussotement. La fatigue me prend, c'est intenable, cette douleur, l'espace d'un instant je repose juste mon crâne contre celui de Deuce. C'est douloureux, je vais aussi lâcher. Je ne veux pas abandonner avant de te revoir, pourtant, les lancements qui ce font dans tout mon corps me font grimacer. Un soupir m'échappe et lentement, un voile sombre descend sur mes orbes azur, masquant doucement ma vue, mais je peu l'entendre cette porte qui s'ouvre violemment a quelques mètres, ces exclamations étouffées et des pas de courses. Je me force, je me dit qu'après tout c'est la dernière fois. Alors j'ouvre un œil et tente un sourire. Ton regard jade, braquer vers le sol ne me remarque pas c'est Rem, qui d'un petit coup sur l'épaule te fait relever les yeux vers moi.

\- Ace !

\- Hey...

J'avais presque oublier a quel point cette main contre ma joue pouvait être douce. Mais en même temps... Ça fait mal, la peau que tu effleure de tes doigt me brûle. Elle me tiraille, la brûlure, comme mes lancement me font lourdement expirer et je peu te sentir te rapprocher, essayant de m'appuyer. Ta seconde main, sur mon épaule, me secoue faiblement.

\- Ace ! Je suis désolé ! Tu m'entends ? Je suis tellement désolé ! Si j'étais rester... Si... Si j'étais rester avec vous, si je n'avais pas chercher a devenir L'Cie, a m'éloigner de vous, alors... Alors peut être que vous n'en seriez pas là...

Un sourire, léger, subtile se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je laisse mon crâne reposer dans la paume de cette main, la tienne. Je ne sais pas comment, je retient mes larmes, j'y arrive, mais lorsque je voit les tiennes ruisseler sur tes joues pâles je grimace.

\- Tu ne voulait que nous protéger. Ne t'en veux pas, Machina. Nous ne sommes pas rancuniers, nous la classe zéro et puis tu nous a tout de même bien aidé, sale trouillard !

Un sourire transperce les larmes qui roule sur ton visage et je ne peu m'empêcher de penser que c'est bon. J'ai réussit a te voir, je t'ai excuser, j'ai fait tout ce que j'espérais faire avant de partir, avant de rejoindre ma famille. Pourtant, un sanglot m'échappe et les yeux humide je plante mon regard dans le tient.

\- Ne nous oublie pas... Nous sommes là...

Ce n'est que du bout des doigts que je peu effleurer ta poitrine, mon majeur et index allant se poser sur ton cœur et je peu le sentir sous ces vêtements, frapper de façon vive, bien le contraire du miens... Ma main vient doucement se reposer sur celle de Cater. Alors que mes paupières se ferment pour de bon, je laisse apparaître un sourire, je ne peu faire que cela. Eh bien que je sente mon palpitant me lâcher petit a petit, celui ci me fait souffrir lorsque je t'entend appeler mon nom, encore et encore sans que je ne puisse même te répondre, je n'ai pas la force... Les sons ce font plus lointains mais je peut entendre tes sanglots, ceux de Rem, vous n'étiez pas responsables, nous n'avons fait qu'emprunter notre voie, écrire la dernière page de l'histoire, comme nous le souhaitions. Mourir n'avait pas été dans nos plans, mais Orience était sauver, la guerre était fini, pas vraie ? Désolé, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste, Machina, mais maintenant, c'est a toi de jouer...

.-.-.

Je ne suis absolument pas désolée ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je repars sécher mes larmes...


End file.
